Tease
by retroelectric
Summary: B finds a way to get Light to stop being so stubborn. AU.


**Summary:** B finds a way to get Light to agree to elope with him by torturing him. PWP? AU BxLight

I decided that there isn't enough BxLight in the world. Porny BxLight is a rarity, so yeah, I'm adding more fire to the ship with more PWPs. And I believe there's like NO dirty fanart of them, like c'mooooon. Seriously? Why not? B is a sexy motherfucker. He's a top who doesn't submit to even red lights, yeah?

The usual: Don't own Death Note/AN. If you desperately hate what I write, abstaining from porn for whatever reason/hate me then don't read anymore. Don't come flaaayming me and raging on your keyboard for my sake. I'll laugh then just ignore you ok ok. PEACE OUT AND ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Light was in <em>hell<em>.

He honestly had no clue how he ended up like this. Of course, he technically recalled how he had gotten to work where he was, the entire mechanics of it—getting up sore, tired and hungover, reeking of sweat, sex and grime. Terribly imperfect, the way Light had risen from his sleep, jolted rather unpleasantly out of bed by the sound of the shrill alarm.

Then he pushed Beyond's arm off him, not caring if that woke the other man up and groaning and rubbing his eyes as he made himself go to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, though his movements were all slow and slightly awkward due to how rough B had gone on him the night before.

He recalled how he forced himself to make coffee and breakfast for two, desperately needing to wake up before driving to work, like routine. Light definitely recalled batting away B's affections with his hand and a pretty little frown though he let the man kiss him, the two watching morning news on the TV over breakfast and a completely normal, idle conversation. Light cleaned up afterwards, rather used to the domestic routine after a few months living with B.

He was taken by surprise however when Beyond decided to grasp his smaller body, back him up and pin him down to the sofa with a hungry, feral look in his eyes that had Light wary that the man would do something that would jeopardise him in some manner or the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, B-san?" Light asked him furiously, pushing at the man's broad shoulders, "Get off me. I don't want to be late for work _again_. I have no more good excuses to give my boss."

"Maybe you could just be honest with them, Light. You don't care. Or just quit that job." B muttered, even daring to smirk a little, pressing kisses over Light's jaw and neck and collarbone, his hand moving to untuck his shirt and slip under the fabric to fondle his naked skin. "It's not like you can't find a better one, a job perhaps overseas... You could come with me, I'm sure we'll be happier somewhere else, yeah?"

"I don't think I can do that," Light ground out bitterly, still trying to push B away, "I'm not as carefree as you. You're entitled to do what you want, but yet you still want to stay with me. I can't comprehend what your mind thinks, B-san."

"Because it's you, and I believe I'll be able to change what you think one day about us eloping."

"What?" Light looked at him with a hint of annoyance, "Don't be stupid. I need to go to work now. Get off."

Beyond stared harder at him and a feral grin suddenly curved his mouth, grabbing him and hoisting him up quickly before Light realised the situation, shoving him down into the sofa, straddling his slender thighs and grabbed his chin to kiss him deeply.

"I'll drive you there later, Light."

"What the hell do you mean _later_, mphf-?" Light's voice was muffled, pushing him off angrily, "You drive like a madman, you son of a-"

"Quiet, Light." There was a small rustling sound as he pressed a finger to his mouth before taking out a small contraption from his pocket but Light couldn't make out what it was, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the coffee table that just _happened_ to be there.

Light's eyes widened and he let out a startled yelp as he was turned around, made to get on his hands and knees like a ragdoll. Beyond's overzealous hands were undoing his belt and messing up his already perfectly ironed shirt and tugging down his pants and underwear, and Light could hear the man's heavier breathing and his grinding into his ass like he wanted to fuck him again, dammit...

"When are you going to have _enough_, B? I need to get to work now, I'll be late-!"

"I told you once," B was growling, pushing the nozzle of the lube inside, squirting a good amount inside, "I'll drive you there."

"F-Fuck, that's cold! Stop that right now, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, huh?" B asked him hotly, taking that small contraption and pushing it inside, then his fingers followed to push it as deep as it could go, the string sticking out the only thing making sure it didn't get lost inside. "You'll kill me, is that it? That threat is overused by you, Light. You keep saying you want to do it, but—you never do... I'm still breathing, yeah?"

"What the _fuck_ did you put inside me, dammit?"

"I think you'll find out."

"No! I don't want to find out, get it out-" Light whined, his thighs trembling as he tried to keep them shut, "You bastard, I need to go to work or my father will have Matsuda come down here-" And then in a last moment of desperation, ground out "Fuck you!"

"What?" B asked him innocently, "I thought you needed to go to work so bad." Then he was releasing him and dressing him back, though there was a bit of imperfection with his wrinkled shirt and now messy hair. Beyond even got up to get Light's shoes and socks, putting them on before hoisting him up, taking the car keys off the table along with Light's briefcase and guiding him out of the house and to the car parked downstairs.

And Light was too taken off-guard by it all to even protest it. B moved fast too, so he had no way to protest until he was shoved into the passenger seat and belted up, the dark haired man getting into the driver's seat before Light could yell at him.

"Hold on tight."

It took a couple more seconds for Light to actually speak. "What the fuck did you just put inside me, B?" Light growled dangerously as B just grinned widely and revved up the engine happily, driving out of the parking lot much too quickly that Light gritted his teeth and clung onto the seatbelt. "Who the hell told you could drive, huh?"

"I thought you didn't want to be late for work, baby?"

"Yes, but-"

"So just sit there like a good boy."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why not? You like it," B responded, before giving him one of his lewd smirks. "Oh, and by the way, I put a vibrator inside you."

"What?"

"Thought that'll wake you up." B muttered offhandedly, "I created that device. Oh, and altered it so the remote can send the trigger signal which the vibrator can detect even miles away. I thought it would be a nice little reminder that I'm thinking of you."

"You... _actually_ did this, you bastard? I'm going to gut you when we get back home, you hear me?"

"And you can't take it out, or I'll know."

"You complete _asshole_..."

B gestured to the back, keeping his left hand on the wheel as he sped in Light's car off to the NPA quarters, "Or we could pop in the backseat for a bit and I'll help you take it out, and you'll be late for work and several other consequences you don't want to hear about."

"...I-" Light faltered, shaking his head and running through his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner, sighing loudly, "I hate you so much."

"What's that, Light?"

"Fuck you."

"Me too."

Light huffed and folded his arms, completely annoyed at this point that he didn't speak to B until they reached the building on time.

"Keep your phone close to you, Light. I might call to warn you."

"What's gonna happen if I take it out anyway?" Light growled at him, "What are you going to do? _Punish_ me?"

"Yeah. And I'll come over, bend you over the nearest desk and fuck you into it. I don't care who'll watch." B licked his lips, smirking, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Fucking horny bastard," Light growled at the threat and grabbed his briefcase and coat, muttering to him, "I hate you so much. Don't get a ticket fine, I'm not paying for it anymore." He was huffing and complaining, "Use your own fucking money for your stupid mistakes, idiot."

He got out before B could ask him for a kiss, glaring at him angrily, "And I expect you to pick me up at five. Don't you dare be late, _bastard_." He was slamming the car door shut and walking away, adjusting his tie and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, putting on the fake mask of confidence as he strode to the elevator lobby to get to his office.

And that was how he found himself in this poor predicament.

When he sat down, he realised he could feel that thing inside him, and B had made sure to put in enough lube to make him feel uncomfortable that he was wet inside. And he'd thought he'd cleaned himself out enough last night, before he passed out from the round of sex. B just had to be _such_ a stupid, tactless pervert, Light thought angrily, his hands shaking slightly as he sat at his office desk trying to finish his paperwork before he had to look over the new case file to figure out more clues before the group meeting again after lunchtime.

_Shit_, Light thought, cursing B, he'd kill him for sure when they got back home. Because who the hell did he think he was, forcing this on him when all Light wanted was a peaceful day at work with no disturbances while he did what he was best at?

It wasn't like Light wasn't good at anything else, though. He'd known long ago that it was effortless for him to be good at everything. He knew he was a genius. Detective work was his passion, his sense of justice driving him to be as good as he was and—

The sound of his phone vibrating beside his mug of coffee on his desk interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the screen, and the message was nothing but:

_"Just a warning."_

What? Light turned around to see if anyone was looking at him, before frowning at his phone. That sounded like a threat. The thing is, he didn't know what was the threat, or the person who sent this.

None of his friends would bother to message him on an unlisted number without wanting something from him. Nor would B, because being the stubborn man that he was, he refused to even entertain the notion of owning a cellphone. He remembered B saying it was a useless piece of technology, dangerous to him as well. And if he wanted to talk to anyone, he'd preferably meet them face to face, being the person that he was.

And he'd bragged he knew where Light was at all time, which Light hadn't believed at all, passing up his claim until B showed up as a 'visitor' in his very office with a disguise on.

Which brought back to the question: _who_ had messaged him? It was ridiculous to think if B had done it, since-

Light suddenly jerked and let out a choked little sound, grabbing onto the edge of the table and nearly spilling his coffee over his paperwork.

_Fuck._

B was indeed the biggest _bastard_ of them all.

The device that he had unwillingly put inside Light's body was starting to vibrate rather suddenly, startling him because he had forgotten all about that being engrossed in his work. It was only until then he recalled, _felt_—the true intensity of having such a thing go off in such a time, B as though reminding him of his constant presence in such an unorthodox manner. Light gritted his teeth at B's audacity, getting up with shaky legs to go to the bathroom to take that damned device out of him.

He made careful measure to bring his phone with him, in case the bastard decided to call. And true enough, when he had reached the door of the office, the phone had started to ring.

Light glared at the device in his hand, angrily answering it, his breath short, ignoring a colleague that had passed by him that gave him a small nod, barely even caring for politeness at this point.

"H-Hello?"

He made his way out of the door and walked stiffly towards the bathroom, hearing a sultry, deep chuckle on the other line. B.

_"Now, don't get mad at me. You knew I'd do it to you."_ A short pause, _"And you know what? It's your own fault, letting your guard down around me..."_

"I'll-" Another detective walked past him giving him a small greeting, "I'm going to fucking kill you when I get back."

_"Yeah?" _ B was saying with that grin on his face, fuck, Light could just see it, _"How? You wanna go to prison for doing that? You wouldn't last a minute inside, with your fucking pretty face, your tight little-"_

"Shut up! F-Fuck you."

_"I presume you're going to the bathroom, yeah? To try to get that thing out? What if I told you there were consequences to those actions?"_

Light stopped in his tracks, scandalised.

_"Yeah, you heard that?_" B was snarling lightly on the phone speaker, which made him sound so rugged and hot, _"You dare try to pull that out, I'll push the trigger to blow you up. But you see, I like you that much, Light."_ B sighed almost dramatically, _"I think I'm good enough to say I love you. But you know the sort of love which comes with me. You've accepted that for months now, which is why I will have you listen."_

B knew that was a lie, of course, the blowing up part—but to have Light _that _scared was vital for him.

And Light fell for it completely, hook, line and sinker.

_What?_ Light's eyes widened, his breathing coming out slightly quicker in fear and anger at the man on the other line, a small gasp which managed to leak out of his mouth which B heard. He covered his mouth shut, but B was already chuckling.

_"What the hell did you think I locked myself in that room for? To work on that device and perfect it. I told you I can control what it does even where I am."_ B was saying, before he was standing up and pacing, lighting up a cigarette, and the sound of his breath. _"So maybe you should put yourself somewhere private that I can talk to you properly."_

"You're a complete fucking bastard, you know that?" Light bit out, doing as B asked out of fear, though his breathing was shaky, and his legs trembled, he was getting hard and it was hard to walk, dammit, like this-

_"I know."_

A soft click on Light's end. _"You're locked in already?"_

"Y-Yeah."

_"Where?"_

"In the –uh, disabled toilet."

_"Good. Careful what you say, let me do the talking."_

"Why are you doing this to me, B?"

_"I don't know? Figure that out yourself. I could give you a few pointers, though. Because you've been stuck being in that detective job five years too long, you hear me? You being there, stubborn and not wanting to elope with me. The fact that you refuse to let me convince you. I'm not happy about that, y'know?" _

"A-And just because of that, you want to threaten me? I'm not some piece of meat you own, you _cunt_-"

_"You get so vulgar around me. I like it."_

"Shut up! You're threatening to kill me, you bastard! What sort of-" Light trailed off, because he was about to say 'lover', but switched at the last second, "-person are you, huh? Don't you have any remorse? Do you know who the fuck I am?"

_"I think I'm very sure, yeah. And don't get so riled up. Loosen up already."_

And rather suddenly again, the vibrations turned up higher, making Light choke back a gasp and gripping hard onto the metal handle. A hot, desperate breathing sound, and Light could hear B leering on the phone. Almost.

_"You like that, baby?"_ B was speaking roughly into the phone, _"I could turn it up higher if you want, if it makes you shut up."_

"F-Fucker!"

_"I know."_

"Why would you do this to me, huh? Threaten my life and all that? I thought you said you loved me, bastard?" Light ranted, trying to ignore the thrum of pleasure and the arousal that had nearly completely seeped into his body, "I am no good if I'm dead for that, you little-"

_"It's not real, alright?" _B interrupted, annoyed, _"I said it just because I don't want you taking it out."_

"How do I know you're telling the truth, huh?"

_"What, if you don't want to believe me, I don't care."_

Light growled and was about to go into a tirade but instead he let out a sweet whimper, and B heard it all.

_"You're fucking sexy when you make those noises, you know."_

"S-Shut up...!" Light slid to the ground panting, his face flushed and beginning to sweat, his arousal starting to ache and throb.

_"It's your fault for wanting to go to work so bad. And leave me. Did you think I wanted you to leave without a reminder?"_

"What reminder, y-you bastard?"

_"That you belong to me."_

"I don't belong to anyone, B-san, alright? You're fucking delusional, I-I—ah..."

_"Feels good, baby?"_ B's voice was taking on that husky, rough quality again, the voice that demanded Light to listen and submit. _"I thought so. Your tight hot body is always such a little slut for it's master."_

Light couldn't help but to shiver _so bad_.

"S-Shut up, don't—say those embarrassing things—ngh, w-what do you want me to do, damn it?"

_"I want you to touch yourself, Light."_

"Nhn..." Light bit his lip, sweat beginning to form on his pretty skin, his resolve beginning to waver, his mind clouded with more desire for release and for it to stop, "W-Where?"

_"Where do I always touch you first, baby?"_

"O-On my stomach."

_"Yeah, that's right. You have such a perfect little tummy, I always want to kiss it all over,"_ B was muttering roughly right into his ear, _"Because you always get so fucking shy when I do that."_

"Ah... hah-"

_"Go on and touch it like I would, baby."_ B was breathing heavily by then, _"I want you to pinch your nipples. Get them all hard, I like sucking on them so fucking much."_

"Hn—mngh...hate you-"

_"They're so fucking soft and sensitive, baby."_

Light's breath hitched in his throat as he obeyed B's domineering, sexy voice, unable to help the little mewls of pleasure as he did so.

_"You know where else I like to touch you, baby?"_ B was nearly growling in his ear, _"Over your thighs, you always moan so nicely when I kiss and lick them, makes you spread your legs wide for me. You know that, yeah?"_

"I-I do..."

_"You always look so fucking sexy doing that. Drives me insane."_ B was continuing, voice sending chills down Light's spine, _"You wanna touch yourself now, baby? I bet you've gotten all wet... staining your little boxers like a teenager. I bet that's how you look like right now, all flushed and hot, begging for his master to touch..."_

_"Answer me."_

"Y-Yes...AH!" Light muffled his scream when the vibrator went on its highest, and B let a sultry chuckle, "That's too much, B-san, n-no, I can't-"

_"Say it."_

"P-Please!"

_"I want you to make yourself cum."_

"Ah-hah-NH!"

_"I love all the slutty sounds you make, baby."_ B was growling at this point, voice roughened with mad lust, _"When I see you again next, I'm gonna pin you down and fuck you hard."_

"N-No, NGH, please!"

_"I'm gonna pump your little ass with so much cum, it'll be dripping out of you when you walk."_ B was even panting slightly, even that very thought was driving him insane, _"I'm gonna plug you up with it and leave you so wet. You hear me? I'm gonna sow my seed right inside your stomach, yeah?"_

"F-Fuck, B-san, don't say that, bastard—I'm gonna, _please_-!"

_"That's what you always want, you're my good little slut, you love getting bred by my cock, giving you a good hot coating of my sperm inside your tight little boy cunt, make you fucking scream..."_

"S-Shit!" Light's voice was slightly squeaky as he let out a cute little whine, muffled by his hand and spilled hot seed over himself, "Ah, hah...mn, nah, s-stop it, I can't..."

_"Good boy." _There was most definitely a smug smirk on the man's face.

"Ah—fuck, turn it off already, you bastard!" Light was stewing in the aftermath of the pleasure, whimpering and shivering, getting up to get a few pieces of toilet paper to clean himself up. "...I said turn it off! You've had enough!"

_"Not enough, no."_ B's voice lowered again hotly, _"When you get home, I wanna fuck you like that."_

"...Shut up."

Light managed a small, relieved gasp when B finally relented and turned off that vibrator remotely, his legs still feeling rather like jelly as he washed his hands and splashed a bit of cool water on his face.

"I want to hang up now." Light tried to force a bit of dignity into his voice, though the quiver in his tone betrayed it.

_"Fine."_ B was smirking again on the other line, _"I lov-"_

Light angrily hung up before he managed to finish off the sentiment.

* * *

><p>Light hadn't taken the vibrator out. He had panicked when he realised he had been gone from his desk for close to half an hour, so he had just quickly cleaned himself up and rushed back to his desk. By the time he went back to his office, feeling shaky but pretty good, small tingles over his body fully intent on finishing his paperwork, the team were made to gather in the meeting room and Light had been forced to comply with a straight face.<p>

What in the name had possessed him to do that, damn it? Light thought, and why had he himself complied and succumbed?

Light knew why. That man's lewd charms were much too irresistible for him. All of those promises, Light would never admit it to anyone, but he was looking forward to returning home with B and letting the man have his way. Fuck, if he wanted to carry out all his petty threats, Light would let him and...hate himself in the morning like always.

That was all but routine for them. Light wouldn't admit it, but he loved it, all the dominance and control the man had over him. He didn't want to know why.

"...And that's how we've come to the conclusion that the suspects in the case are only the teachers in the school, namely-"

Light heard Aizawa drone on, repeating facts that Light knew beforehand. If he wasn't careful he'd be falling asleep by then.

Shit, maybe B had been right. This job wasn't meant to be his anymore. But still, Light kept on that serious face of his like he was paying attention.

Almost an hour passed like that until—fuck, _again_, Light felt the low vibrations thrumming inside him, making his stomach grow hot.

He hated B _so much_. He really, really did, and Light knew that B wasn't the type to care and find out where to draw a line. He was in front of people, his work colleagues, and B was testing his patience and acting skills by triggering the stupid vibrator again.

This time, B was making it go harder inside him in no time, skipping all the teasing like he wanted Light to lose all manner of control and restraint he'd so carefully cultivated until then. That damn man wanted him to fall into this, all because of one thing they hadn't agreed on for a while now.

It made Light mad. The stupid vibrations, having gone in deeper due to his squirming made his body mad with lust too. And that was so completely unnecessary especially in this context, with his colleagues and his father, around the people he had so carefully kept up appearances for.

Light began to sweat. He adjusted his position on the chair, raked his fingers through his hair and fidgeted, and eventually, someone noticed.

"Light? Are you alright, son?"

Shit. "I'm fine, dad. Just a bit hot. Don't mind me," Light responded calmly with one of his subtle winning smiles.

"But it's freezing in here, Light-kun-"

Light shot Matsuda a glare for the completely unneeded comment, and the man cowered. He faked a polite smile and nodded once, "Please, continue." They complied and resumed discussing the case with much seriousness.

Light wanted to concentrate, damn it, but the combination of too little sleep, the pressure of keeping up appearances and having that thing going off inside him, a constant thrum stirring heat deep within his belly and making him so hot and uncomfortable—all these things were making concentrating in the meeting difficult.

And all of that, Light reasoned hazily, was all Beyond's fault.

Light was slowly getting hard again in his pants. That was so fucking embarrassing because if anyone even noticed, he'd have some explaining to do, or some awkward laughing off that he really didn't feel like at that moment. He fidgeted, scratched his neck and tried to keep his breathing constant, all of which he was doing rather good at until the device decided to vibrate, to what Light felt, _ten times harder_.

Light gasped, before covering his mouth quickly with his palm and looked down on his lap, anger seething inside him.

He was so hard and hot. _Burning_ with it all.

"Light? What's the matter?" Soichiro asked, frowning slightly and looking at his son in concern, "You usually have plenty to contribute, but you're acting strange today."

"It's nothing, father." Light usually called him 'dad' but in a formal setting like this meeting, he avoided that. He gave the man a small, pained smile which didn't slip past his father's notice, and the older man probed on.

"You look like you're getting sick." Several murmurs of agreement from his colleagues.

"Yes, Light-kun, you need any help?" Matsuda oferred, "I could drive you back home if you needed-"

"I… I do feel sick. And Matsuda-san," he interjected lightly, "You're just saying that so you can get off here."

Matsuda looked scandalised at the dark jibe Light's comments changed to. "Light-kun, that's not true! I'm just concerned!"

"Then," Light gritted his teeth slightly, about to release a whimper but carefully hid it with a cough, "I'll... take my leave now, alone. I can't think either, to contribute to the case since I'm sick."

"...Well, you better take care of yourself, son."

"I know. Bye dad." He got up to gather his file in a pained manner, walking slowly to the door before nodding to his other colleagues, who had started to discuss heatedly again before that intrusion once more. Light made his way to his office to grab his things and stuff them in his briefcase, his phone nearly slipping out of his fingers as he shakily sent out a message to that number that B was holding.

_I'm off work early. Pick me up now._

Light waited for several moments, having to take a sit for a while as he began to sweat, forced to take off his tie and unbuttoning the first button of his shirt to keep cool.

_I know, that's why I'm already here._

_Bastard._ He should have known all the while that was his plan. Light grabbed his briefcase and quickly made his way to the entrance of the NPA, walking slower than usual in a slightly pained manner, struggling to get his breathing right.

Desire was burning hotter than fire inside him, brewing within him that got him so hot that he started to sweat again. The young man began to take off his tie and unbutton a couple of buttons of his shirt, stumbling towards the car waiting at the entrance of the main building of the office, ignoring the overly cheerful way B waved at him and got inside the vehicle and finally heaved a sigh of relief.

"B-san, please turn it off," he muttered with shivers that constantly crawled up his spine, and a murderous glint had suffused in his eyes, "You bastard. I'll really _gut_ you this time, you fucking pervert… I was in a _meeting_-ah-"

"You really think you can do that, Light?"

Beyond chortled then stopped, and stared hungrily at Light, so much that it unnerved the younger man.

"What?" He snapped, irritated, and squirmed prettily, "Turn it off, B-san!"

"Ask for it nicely."

"Fuck you! I'm not going to start begging for it! You're the one who _threatened_ that you put a bomb inside me, how did you think I was going to react? Stop being stupid!"

Beyond reached into his pocket and pressed the button to the highest setting, which made Light kick by reflex and gasp, taking in a deep breath and glaring at Beyond in an indecently angry, mortified manner.

"You like to get so vulgar when I taunt you, yeah?" B commented with a growl, "It's just a fucking _toy_, Light. Or would you prefer if I-" Beyond crushed the tiny remote with his hands, tossing the remnants out of the window, "_Destroyed_ it?"

Light wanted to respond with an angry retort but when Beyond did that, he knew he was doomed.

"…I hate you." Light gritted his teeth, the flush on his face seeming like a permanent fixture, "Just drive back home. I'm not—ah-gonna talk to you anymore, bastard."

Beyond was silent as he just seemed to comply and drive off from the entrance of the headquarters. They were silent for half an hour, save for the sounds of Light breathing heavier, rustling in his clothes that he refused to undo for anything at all for his own decency. He took a right, and the younger man, ever observant noticed it and gripped B's wrist.

"Why didn't you turn the other way? Did you suddenly grow stupid?" Light snapped, frowning at him, letting go of his hand once he made his point, "What are you playing at, huh?"

"What, you can guess, can't you?"

B responded with a faux tired tone and stepped on the gas to accelerate, which made Light's eyes widen slightly and grip the side of the door.

"If you want to get us killed, I suggest you reconsider," Light muttered dangerously, attempting to show it to Beyond he wasn't afraid, but the man could see through him so easily.

"Hm."

Beyond nonchalantly pulled up in a multi-storey carpark, secluded and with plenty other empty cars around, parking there but still leaving the engine on, undoing his seat belt. The man looked around for any suspicious activity at the place, making it seem like he was just looking around.

"Where_ are _we?" Light asked him accusatorily.

"This is an apartment housing area, in case you haven't noticed."

"And what are we doing here? We don't live here, idiot."

"Don't know, baby." Light flinched at that nickname and Beyond's smirking, and frowned, "Thought you had a problem you wanted to remove. Here's… _private_ enough."

Light fell for that excuse, not even thinking much in his state. He began to undo his belt and pants, a naïve action on his part, B thought, tugging his boxers down enough for the movement. He gripped at the string still sticking out of his bottom so he could finally get rid of the constant, heady thrum of the vibrations in his oversensitive body.

"Mmh… ah-"

And Beyond was _leering_. Light didn't notice it, busy with trying not to appear so affected.

The man _thrived_ on seeing Light like that.

"…F-Fucking hate you for doing this, you bastard, you wanted me to—" he gasped, complaining as he managed to slide it down a bit more which rubbed against his prostrate, plenty obvious by the way his hips jerked slightly and the little moan, "-Get out of work because of this. Everybody's suspicious of me, you know that? It's your fault, nggh-"

Light stopped at the moment as Beyond's hand suddenly gripped his wrist, gasping as he was suddenly manhandled and the passenger seat being pushed back and downwards to make way for Light to be pinned onto his back, Beyond straddling him in the small space of the car in a quick movement.

"Anything else you want to complain about, huh?"

"Yes, goddammit! You on top of me again!" Light growled, "Fucking hell—I just want to get this stupid thing _out_, and we'll go home and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Light."

Beyond's voice was laced with a mix of malice and anger that Light stopped and stared at the other man.

Light's eyes narrowed as he glared at Beyond. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, _you_-!"

The man quickly grabbed that opportunity to muffle his threats in a stifling hot kiss, ignoring his threats and curses and overwhelming him with sensation as he nipped, kissed and sucked everywhere which had the younger man grasping and clutching at his shoulders in an angry bruising grip, before it turned to desperate need.

Light couldn't even control his body around B no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'll talk any way I want, yeah?" Beyond growled, pushing away Light's hands so he didn't try to pull out the vibrator again, "It's your fault anyway, Light…" He took out the tube of lubricant he hid in his pocket and forcefully pushed open the younger man's legs, "Fucking acting all _sexy_, looking at me with those eyes, needing me so goddamn bad…"

"S-Shut up! It's your fault!" Light's eyes widened as the tip of the small tube was pressed inside his little pucker, gasping and gripping B's wrist as the man just poured a good amount inside. "F-Fuck! That's cold, you asshole!"

"Your _asshole_ fucking likes it though," Beyond growled, "Fuck, I wanna do it right now."

"What? Don't be stupid, you idiot!" Beyond was undoing his zipper and taking his thick cock out, stroking it to hardness in front of Light, and the younger man was gasping and looking around for people. "We're in public, B-san! Just—calm down, alright?"

"No."

Beyond was scooping up the excess lube from his hole to coat his cock with, breathing heavily, the heat of lust increasing in the small constrained space, anointing the wet head against the slick little pucker with the string still sticking out.

"Stop being such a horny bastard, B!" Light hissed, trying to push his hips away, but the man just grasped his wrists and pinned them down with one hand, pushing right inside and grunting. "AH—_f-fuck_! Why didn't you fucking—HN-prepare me?"

"I'm such a horny bastard according to you, yeah?" Beyond growled, gripping his hips and hoisting them up, ramming right in balls deep with a lewd squelch, quickly beginning to ride in deep, "I'm just living up to my name…"

"D-Don't have to be so rough, AH-hn, f-fuck, you're getting in too deep t-too quick," Light whined and grappled onto Beyond's shoulders, "It hurts, dammit, pull out—NH!"

"It hurts, baby?" B cooed into his ear, voice dripping with lust, "I've been thinking about this for so long." He grunted as he reached to hoist Light's shirt up, kissing and licking, practically drooling over his soft little nipples, ramming into him desperately like he really had been waiting for it for so long. "…It's because you need discipline."

"F-Fuck you, if there's anyone who needs _discipline_-NGH-AH-! It's you!"

"You're the one who hasn't given me an answer for whether we should elope or not," B grunted, kissing the younger man desperately.

Light made such a delicious picture with his legs spread open haphazardly, moaning and squirming and whimpering.

And he'd been so reluctant the entire day.

"I-I don't want to elope with you, bastard-mnh, hah…!"

"Why, because I've been a cunt?" Beyond was kissing his neck and collarbone, grunting and starting to sweat in the heat of sex, "I don't care. Anything to get you to agree."

Then Beyond revealed one of his maddened smirks as he pounded away at a hard, deep pace, causing Light to yelp adorably, grip and clutch onto the other man for purchase—

"I can feel that little toy hitting my dick when I fuck you," Beyond was snarling into his ear, "It's making your boy pussy clench on me so tight…" He was gripping Light's hips closely so he could pound into him with deep, harsh thrusts, making Light squeal and cry out so prettily, "-Just like that. You want to fucking drive me mad, huh?"

"F-Fuck, ah-HAH-HN-! I told you, B-san, you—AH-_fucking asshole_, _d-don't_ be so rough!"

Beyond responded with a sinister growl and continued pounding into him closely, ignoring every bit of Light's pleas as he smirked. "You're not fucking listening, are you?"

"You're a fucking _freak_, you asshole-nh, HAH!"

With that the man was covering Light's mouth and snarling at him, breathing heavily and ramming into him like a demon possessed. Beyond continued in this manner, taking him and he could just feel Light's sore inner muscles clench and twitch just slightly around him, driving him _insane_—fuck, the vibrations to his cock too, making sure he felt everything.

"I'm a freak, yeah?"

Light whimpered, his eyes starting to water, his voice muffled beneath his hand.

"NH-mngh, hah-ah-"

He looked so fucking sexy and disheveled like that. Beyond could see it, he saw everything, he saw how Light's cock was twitching and leaking, throbbing despite the continued abuse.

"I'm gonna fucking breed your ass, Light, like the fucking freak I am."

Light's eyes widened and he was left to whimper and squirm, his face flushed prettily as Beyond took complete advantage over his body. His hand managed to slip and let out Light's gorgeous cries as he rammed in hard once, twice, buried in balls deep and shooting his hot release deep inside him.

"AH-N-No, B-san, please!"

Light's hips were hitching into his cock needily, creating a dirty, erotic picture with his gorgeous begging eyes, spreading his legs wider like a pretty little_ slut_.

Beyond was practically salivating, staring at the lewd debauched sight.

"B-san," Light whined, "I wanna—_please_, dammit! Lemme cum, I need it…!"

Beyond was pulling out with a squelching sound and leaving Light to squirm all by himself as he redressed Light haphazardly, helping him adjust the seat and crawled back to the driver's seat, still breathing hard.

The man restarted the engine and drove off again and out of the carpark before Light could complain. They were at the junction with a red light before Light managed to speak again.

"You fucking bastard," Light choked out, slurring a bit, squirming and clutching at his stomach, letting out a cute little whine desperately. "I h-hate you so much, I'm still so hot and you just-"

"I'll let you ride my cock properly when we get back home, Light."

_Smack._

Beyond reeled a little from the slap Light dished out to him, the younger man who was looking at him with his pretty, flushed cheeks and watery eyes. He was about to get angry but just curled his lips into a smile and rubbed the sore spot nonchalantly.

"I hate you…fucking inconsiderate _bastard_!"

"Aw, don't hate me, baby."

"Don't you fucking call me that, prick! It hurts, alright?"

Beyond just sighed and let Light complain as he drove the rest of the way back home, parking quickly and letting Light crawl out of the car to walk with slow, pained movements, taking ragged breaths that his pride demanded him to.

Light didn't recall how he even got to the elevator and to their apartment while shaking and trembling with pent up arousal, feeling wetness between his thighs every step of the way. He was so humiliated and Beyond was just smirking and telling him that it was _his fault_—

_His_ fault for not wanting to elope with him. What the _hell_?

Light was about to hobble to the bathroom to finish himself off and clean himself out, fucking take that stupid vibrator out and destroy it but B was already gripping his arm and shoving him into the sofa, getting on top of him and muffling his other protests with a harsh kiss.

"Will you-" Beyond muttered between the rough kisses and tearing off Light's clothes off his slender frame, "Listen to me now? Elope with me and do as I ask, huh?"

Light was all but arching into his touch needily, gasping and groaning as he was released from the confines of his restricting clothes. He squeaked when B turned him around, hoisting his naked bottom up in the air, anointing the thick head of his cock and pushing into slippery, wet, tight heat.

"F-Fuck!" Light nearly screamed, gripping onto the cushions, "B-san, don't tease me anymore, a-alright? That's enough-"

"You aren't fucking listening, Light," he growled dangerously.

Beyond was grinding inside him, pulling out the bit of string attached to the vibrator so it didn't get lost inside.

Light was squirming and wriggling his body beneath him. Beyond stared hungrily, leaning over to grip Light's beautiful face, his mouth open to pant desperately, his cheeks flushed—

"Lemme just cum, _please_-!" Light slurred, nearly sobbing a little at the torture, moving his small hips back into him needily.

"You're so _selfish_, Light," Beyond was snarling, as though angered all of a sudden, "Asking for things like that when you won't fucking listen to me. Say yes, then I'll do that."

"_Y-Yes_, alright?"

Light nearly screamed, voice shaky, gripping his fingers into the cushion hard.

"Then spread yourself open and fuck yourself on me," Beyond growled, "Until you cum."

"Ahh, f-fuck,_ okay_…"

The younger man was somewhat mortified at the demand, but still complied.

He whimpered as he spread open his taut little cheeks, biting his bottom lip, making such a gorgeous, wanton face as he pushed his ass down on Beyond's thick cock, impaling himself on his girth needily.

His tight little pucker was soaked with his cum and lube, dripping wet and pink and raw from B's continued rough thrusting, stretched so wide open and swallowing his cock up.

His round little cheeks were bouncing on his cock, Light spreading his bottom and riding him even with him still on all fours.

He started to whimper and beg submissively.

"NH-ha, nh-AH, B-san, _l-lemme, please_-"

Beyond stared.

Light was making such an impossibly lewd picture like that.

"I need it s-so bad," Light whimpered, his breath hitching slightly even as he begged, making B's cock twitch and throb. "It feels so good, hah, ah—I _want_ it, _please_, let me…"

"Do it harder, baby."

Light squealed a little when Beyond began to hitch his hips at the same time, making it go in deeper, Beyond practically drooling, watching incensed at the wanton sight he made.

Fuck, he was all but spreading himself like he couldn't control himself. Like he was a hungry little whore, testing on the restraints B had—

Light cried out and whimpered tiredly as he continued the maddeningly slow pace, because Beyond had always fucked him hard and that was the way he liked it despite his complaining. And even in that moment, Light wasn't about to give in so easily.

"_F-Fuck_, I'm gonna-" He whined and moved his hips back slightly harder, his tight muscles clenching around his cock and groaning as he spilled all over himself on the sofa.

Light's tired body crumpled to the cushions, trembling hard and spent as he tried to catch his breath.

Beyond wasn't done, however. The man pulled out and tugged the string with the vibrator, tossing it to the side.

He was still completely hard and horny that it hurt. He gathered Light's body up so he was made to straddle him, Light's back against his chest for easy access to kiss him, gripping his hips so he could impale him again from behind, beginning to quickly jut upwards into his tight, soaked little hole before Light could recover.

"What were you doing, huh?" he growled lewdly into Light's ear hearing the sweet little sounds coming from his mouth, "Acting like a needy little slut. You were doing that on purpose, you're such a naughty boy-"

"AH—B-san, stop it, I'm tired!" Light nearly shrieked, clutching at B's wrist, "F-Fuck! I could just use my mouth on you, please!"

"Huh, you're not afraid to step on boundaries, are you Light?" He snarled, "What are you still begging for? You wanted this, didn't you?"

"I said I'm tired, bastard, A-AH, fuck, don't do it so hard!" Light tried to steady himself through Beyond's continued upward thrusting, gripping his muscular thigh, "L-Let me go, I can't do it anymore, I'm sore… please, alright?"

"Fucking showing yourself off, acting like a needy little whore," Beyond growled in his ear and nipped it, and Light shivered at the sexy tone his voice took, "Makes me wanna bury inside your ass all day long, dammit…"

Beyond noticed when Light's toes began to curl in pleasure.

"You fucking like it, naughty little _pervert_."

"You're the pervert, B-san-_no more_, I'm getting dizzy!"

Then Beyond was pulling out again, pushing the younger man on the sofa onto his back, spreading his legs open and burying himself in his soaked, gaping open little pucker and began to pound into him hard, making Light shriek loudly.

"I told you I'd fuck you loose," the man snarled, overcome with frantic desire. He gripped into Light's hair, though not enough to hurt him, making him lift his head up to see—

His thick cock sliding in and out, _in and out_, smacking wetly against his cheeks, cum splattering out and onto the leather of the sofa.

"Look at that, Light."

Light whimpered and shook his head, tired to exhaustion.

"It's swallowing my cock in," Beyond was saying, keeping up the frantic motions which rocked Light's body, going a bit harder which had him squeak and cling onto the cushion for purchase. "It wants to be fed with my sperm again, Light."

"W-Why do you gotta say that, dammit," Light whispered hoarsely, "It's so embarrassing, you idiot-"

"Cumming inside you is the best thing ever, you know that?" Beyond began to snarl again, "I love to fucking making you mine. Make you walk with your ass still full… pumped with my cum so much, it turns me on so _bad_, you know that?"

"AH-HAH, NH—hah, n-no, it's starting to hurt again, _f-fuck_…!"

"I wanna fuck you senseless, Light." Beyond growled and gripped his hips, his hips smacking against his desperately as he snarled and took him impossibly roughly, "I want to drive you _insane_."

"Y-Yeah, you already have, please-AH-!"

"So you'll elope with me?" He grunted, grasping Light's very bruised hips, "Listen to what I say, huh?"

"_Y-Yes_!" Light sobbed, grasping at B's wrist for purchase.

"Good boy," Beyond snarled possessively, "Fucking remember what you said."

Light began to shriek louder when Beyond began to pound into him as though completely incensed with lust, overwhelmed, his eyes wide and watering slightly as he struggled to keep himself anchored, whining slightly for several long moments before Beyond was grunting and filling him up with hot seed again.

The man leaned in to kiss him, but Light turned his head to the side and frowned deeply, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Light punched B's face, hard.

Beyond reeled from it slightly, nursing his painful cheek, looking at Light slightly confused.

"…Fucking bastard, you _deserve _that."


End file.
